You trust who?
by XOrtonLover518X
Summary: Lita/Edge eventually is going to be Lita/someone else, but I'm not sure who yet , Shawn/Lillian, Jeff Hardy/Maria eventually . Shawn is Lita's uncle and Randy is her best friend.This is my first story so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Backstage before Raw**_

"Lita why doesn't your uncle like me?"

"He's just trying to protect me, I am his only niece you know"

"I know that but its like Shawn is holding something against me or something"

"Edge, baby he doesn't hate you, I promises, its just ever since my dad left us he has felt like it was his job to protect me"

"Ok"

_**Elsewhere in the Arena**_

"God I hare Edge" Shawn yelled

Both Ric and Hunter rolled their eyes at the other mans statement.

"Why does she have to be with him, He is just so…so…I don't unbeknown what he is but why him. There are plenty of other guys that she could go out with but no, she picks him"

"Don't you think your over reacting Shawn" Hunter said trying to reason with his friend.

"Yeah, Edge isn't that bad and besides even if he did do anything to hurt her, you know Randy wouldn't let him get away with it" Ric said.

"Your on his side, that's great, I cant believe that the two of you are on his side"

"We never said we were on any ones side"

The men fell silent as the door opened and Lillian entered the room.

"He's on another one of his Edge is the devil rants again isn't he?"

"Yup" both Hunter and Ric said

"Honey, why don't you leave them alone, he makes her happy and you want her to be right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts, no more rants either"

"Ok"

"Good, well I just came to see what you were up to but I have to go get ready for Raw, so I'll see you later"

After Lillian left the room both Hunter and Ric started to laugh.

"And may I ask what is so funny"

"You are so whipped man" Ric said between laughs

" No I'm not" Shawn protested

" Yes you are"


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

_**~backstage during raw~**_

"So what are you guys doing tonight after the show?" Batista asked everyone else in the room with him.

"Well Torrie and I were going to this club that we saw not that far from the hotel." Said Randy

"Yeah, I think that's where most of the roster will end up before the end of the night" Agreed Matt.

"Actually I think I'm going to just stay at the hotel and watch a movie or something, I'm still a little sore from my match" Jeff said

"Lita told me earlier that her and edge were going to go out to dinner and watch a movie back at the hotel" said Maria who had been pretty quiet until then.

"So they won't be there, does Shawn know about that?"asked Randy

"You know they won't tell him that, he almost had a heart attack when they started sharing a room." Stated Torrie

"I don't blame him though, I don't trust edge as far as I can throw him" said Matt

_**~in the catering room~**_

Lita was sitting in the catering room listening to music when Shawn walked in. Lita turned off her head phones and turned to her uncil and said.

"I guess I should tell you now before you freak out later…"

Not letting her finish her sentence Shawn cut her off.

"What happened, did Edge hurt you, I swear I'll kill him, tell me what happened…"

"Calm down, nothing happened, I just wanted to tell you that Edge and I weren't going to the club tonight."

"And why not?"

"Were going to dinner and then we were just going to go back to the hotel and relax."

"You know I really don't like you being alone with him."

"Why do you hate him so much, he never did anything wrong or did anything to hurt me, I just don't see why you have such a problem with him."

"You want to know why, I'll tell you why, he is just like your father. I never liked him either, but your mother wouldn't listen and when he left she was hurt, you were only 4 when that happened, that's when I promised to her that I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"Edge is nothing like my father, my father had no heart, hell he didn't even want me his own daughter, and no one thought I knew what was happening but I did. Every night he would come home drunk and start yelling at my mom, sometimes about nothing but it was usually about me. He would say how he hated me, I was a mistake."

As hard as she tried to hold in the tears that filled her eyes it was no use. Before she knew it she had tears pouring down her face. Shawn pulled his niece into his arms. Not knowing what to tell her Shawn just stood there with her in his arms as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

After Raw while everyone else was at the club, Edge and Lita were on their way to a nearby restaurant.

"Li you have been really quiet, is something wrong"

"No, I'm fine"

Not believing what he heard Edge pulled over to the side of the road and looked at Lita.

"Really Li what's wrong"

"I'm fine"

"You sure" he said still not believing her

"Yeah" she said

Edge pulled back onto the road and the whole ride to the restaurant Lita tried to convince herself that everything was ok.

_**~at the club~**_

Shawn sat in the booth as everyone was at the bar or on the dance floor. From the dance floor Lillian saw him and decided to go see what was wrong.

When she got to the booth Shawn didn't even realize that someone had sat down with him until he felt Lillian's hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Usually you're the first one of us out there, I miss my dance partner." She said concerned for her boyfriend.

"I don't know Lil. I'm trying to trust Edge, but every time I see them together I can't help but to see her mom and how much she was hurt when Li's dad left them. I don't want her to go through that"

You need to relax and have fun. She can take care of herself. Trust me."

"I don't know Lil something inside of me is telling me not to trust him."

"Why don't we just go back to the hotel? You're obviously not in the mood to party."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

After letting everyone know they were leaving Shawn and Lillian made their way back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4 ~**

_**~ Shawn and Lillian's room ~ 2am ~**_

_**(The bold and italicized parts are Shawn's thoughts)**_

As Lillian slept next to him, Shawn just lied there unable to get to sleep. He decided to walk around the hotel to keep his mind off of everything. He quietly got out of bed so he didn't wake up Lillian. When he got out of the room he started to make his way down the hallway. As he was about to turn the corner he heard someone talking. He peaked around the corner and saw that Edge was on the phone with someone.

"She's asleep don't worry."

_**Who is he talking to~**_

__"No Ash I'm not in the room. I learned not to do that after she almost caught us."

_**~why is he talking to Ashley? Isn't she on Smackdown, and what the hell is he hiding from Li? ~**_

"No she doesn't know about us. She actually thinks I hate you." Edge said with a laugh

_**~I knew it. I knew it. ~**_

__"You know I don't love her babe, you're the only one for me."

_**~I am going to kick his ass. ~**_

"I'm shocked no one has believed Shawn. The poor sap. He has tried to tell everyone not to trust me, but I don't know, I guess I just have my ways with people."

_**~Yeah now I'm really going to kick his ass and then I'm going to tell Li and Randy, so she can find out what he's really like and Randy can beat the shit out of him too. ~**_

"Well I should go before she wakes up and I'm gone. Yup, I love you too babe, Bye."

Before Edge made his way around the corner to go back to his room, Shawn was already inside his room. Lillian woke up as soon as he closed the door.

"Where did you go?" Lillian said still half asleep

"Well I was planning on getting a drink but what I heard is so much better."

"What are you talking about Shawn?"

Shawn left where he was standing at the door and went and sat down where Lillian was.

"I caught him. I knew what he was like, but no, no one believes me."

"Who did you catch? What are you talking about?" Lillian said still confuse at what was going on.

"Edge was at the vending machine. I heard him before I turned the corner so he doesn't know I heard him. He was on the phone with Ashley telling her how much he loves her and not Li. I swear I am going to kill that little prick, and I'm shocked I didn't just then."

Lillian had never seen Shawn this upset before.

"You should tell her. Or at least tell Randy so he can help you when you do."

"Yeah, your right Li and Randy were always close. I'll give Randy a call in the morning."

"Good now let's go to sleep"

((_**Author note: sorry it's taken so long to get the rest up…I have a lot more done but with school It's hard for me to find time to get it all on here, got a 5 day break coming up so I might be able to get the rest of what I have up then and maybe write more, and thanks for reading and commenting on my story…I hope you guys will like where it goes**))_


End file.
